School Days
by Fullmetal59
Summary: A collection of school days from elementry all the way to college. Pairings: EdxWin, Royai [RoyxRiza], HughesxGracia, and I'll think of more later. Ratings depend, KT. It shows on the story. Now it's EdxWin in eighth grade. 2,058 Words. Please Review!
1. Rating K: HughesxGracia 3rd Grade

**Fullmetal59: Here we go again with a new collection of one-shots. (V: Not again...) I think these might actually be somewhat good, hopefully it will be good.**

School Days

_**Rating: K**_

_**Pairing: HughesxGracia**_

_**Elementary School: Third Grade**_

_**Event: Weekly Show and Tell**_

**_Word count: 279_**

" Alright kids, who wants to be first?" The only person that raised their hand was Maes Hughes. In fact, he was raising it frantically, really excited. His small piece of hair lightly brushed against his square glasses. Their Hispanic teacher, Mrs. Jimenez, sighed and reluctantly called on him. He jumped from his seat and to the front of the room. He cleared his throat and took out a picture. Everyone, including the teacher, fell from their chairs as one of the kids said, " Not again Maes!"

" This is my baby sister! She only a year old but look how cute she is growing into!" To clear everyone's misery, Mrs. Jimenez dragged him back to his seat, while mumbling _'We know, you showed us last week,'_ Two of the kids that sat at his seat were staring at him but the third one just told him, " I love the picture of your little sister Maes." Her name was Gracia. Her brown hair cupped her pretty face, as Hughes thought. " Thanks! Would you want to see more? I've got a whole lot of them back at my house."

()-()-()-()-()-()

Maes walked to his bed and pulled out a shoe box from under it. He took off the top and began bombarding Gracia with pictures. She laughed nervously, " Yup they sure are great..."

" Glad you think so! And I'll have a whole new set next week to show the class." Gracia put her hand on his shoulder, " Maybe you should wait to show the class."

Before she left, Hughes took a picture of her and told himself, _you're as cute as my baby sister._

**Fullmetal59: I had to make a little one shot with Hughes and Gracia, so yeah. I hoped you guys thought it was good. Please REVIEW!**


	2. Rating T: EdxWinry 8th Grade

**Fullmetal59: Ok, finally the second chapter! Sorry about you having to wait so long. This one is about Ed and Winry in 8th grade! Hope you enjoy!**

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing: EdxWinry**_

_**Middle School: Eighth Grade**_

_**Event: Getting Someone to Go With The Boy to the School Dance While the Girl is Obsessed with a Teen Idol**_

**_Word Count: 2,058_**

The school bell rang. Edward Elric, a current eighth grader, ran down the hall. _Damnit! I'm late...again! _Hebolted in past the door to math, first period. " Edward..." said his teacher, Mr. Havoc. " Yeah, I know. I'm late."

" You do know it's your second time, don't you?" Ed hung his head low as he nodded. His mood lightened a bit as he took his seat behind Winry Rockbell. He mindlessly wrote down his warm up as he let his head lean on the palm of his hand, sighing unnoticeably at the blond in front of him. His smile faded as she turned to her friend, talking about his competition.

" Hey Riza, did you get the new picture?"

" I sure did! Look at how hot looks! And to think he's actually as old as we are!" They giggled as they pointed at certain parts of the picture._ What's so great about the "Teen Idol Roy Mustang?"_ _I can show that I'm better than him! So what if he's a great singer in a band? I can play a mean guitar solo! I have to keep her away from him as much as possible._

As soon as Ed was about to tap her on the shoulder, Mr. Havoc walked towards the two girls and told them to put up the picture.

The bell rang signaling that class was over. _Ok Elric, go get her._ " Hey Win--" Ed was cut off by the teacher calling him to see him. Winry looked back for a second after Ed had already walked towards the desk so she just turned around to catch up with her friends. " Why me?" he mumbled to himself. " Edward, here's your pass for detention."

" But it's not my fault I was late! There was--"

"--small green aliens that was holding up the traffic, threatening to destroy the universe. Oh no that's right, then the police tried to grab them but they ate them whole. Then you jumped out of your car and slayed them with Excalibur," he said recalling what Ed had told him last time he was late.

" No! This time they were huge green aliens!" Mr. Havoc sighed.

" Just take the pass."

--

**Lunch**

Edward waited impatiently in the lunch line with his brother, Alphonse, who was in the seventh grade. " So, bro, were you able to ask Winry to the dance?"

" No," he said stubbornly. Ed looked in front of him to see no other than Roy. His blood began to boil as various girls ran over to him. They were even cutting in front of him to talk to him. " Oh yeah, Ed, aside from school and everything, have you been able to master that guitar solo from Avenged Sevenfold?"

Four words stood out to Roy Mustang: guitar, solo, and Avenged Sevenfold. He listened carefully into their conversation.

" I'm so close to getting all of it. I just keep on missing the same notes."

Once Roy left the line two girls ran up to him: Winry and Riza. " Hey!" they said in unison. " Hey..."

" We're your biggest fans!" Riza shouted.

" Awesome...Look I have a question."

" Yes, anything for you," Winry told him. " Who is that?" He said pointing towards a certain short, golden haired kid. Both girls were puzzled. Then Winry finally answered, " I know his name's Edward."

" There's a lot of Edwards in this school, so do you know his last name?" She shook her head but Riza butted in, " But don't worry, she going to get it for you!"

" Awesome! Do you want me to do anything in return?" Winry and Riza soon had huge smiles on their faces. As soon as Winry opened her mouth, Riza asked, " Will you go to the dance with me?" Winry glared at her.

" Sure." He pulled out his arm and they walked arm in arm to some table. _Err, that's so not fair!_ She sighed as she looked to see where Edward had been but noticed he had left.

--

**Fifth Period: The last period Ed has with Winry**

Edward busted through the door with ten seconds to spare. He jumped with joy. " Yes, I'm not late!" Right after he said that, the bell rung. His smile stayed in place but his eyes began to look down as their reading teacher, Ms. Sheska, said to him, " But you're not in your seat so you still count as tardy. Sorry, but maybe next time Edward."

He shook his head slowly as he took his seat, which was two seats across from Winry. She looked carefully to where he sat as she wrote something down on a small piece of paper.

Once she was finished, she tapped the shoulder of a guy that was immediately next to her. He looked to her, " Yeah?" She gave him a note and asked him, " Can you give this to the guy next to you?"

He nodded and took the note. " Hey Edward," he said as he tapped his shoulder, " here." Ed took it with a confused look. The guy moved back in his seat and pointed to Winry. He looked at her with a blush. She only looked at him for a second before turning away, having a blush overcome her cheeks. She had to admit he was cute though. _Hm, I've really never noticed him much._

Ed opened the folded note slowly:

_Hey, um, Edward can you talk to me after class real quick?_

_Winry_

A bigger blush took over. _Why would she want to talk to me?_ Just then, the note was snatched out of his hand. It was Ms. Sheska. She hated notes being passed around more than anything. " So Edward, what's this? 'Hey, um, Edward can you talk to me after class real quick? Winry'." Both Ed and Winry sunk in their seats as a few classmates started laughing slightly. Also, one guy said, " Ooo! Winry's gonna make out with Elric!"

Ed and Winry really began to turn a cherry red as they sunk even lower in their seats._ Wait a minute, is his last name Elric? She thought as Ed thought, Why does everyone call me by my last name?_ At least the kid was kicked out of class.

The bell rang once again. Ed swallowed hard. _ Ok, I finally get to talk to Win--_

" Edward, come here," said Ms. Sheska. " But, I--"

" Come here!" she demanded. He saw Winry was by the door, motioning for him to follow her. He shrugged his shoulders and mouthed that he had to stay. He saw her sigh as she left. _I was so close!_ He walked reluctantly towards the teacher's desk as he received three detention passes. " Three?! Don't I only get one?"

" No you have one for being late for a second time and one for passing notes. And the third one is for Winry, but I forgot to call her over so you're going to have to give it to her."

--

**After School: On the way to Detention**

He looked around for Winry as he took out his stuff from his locker and after he closed it. He spotted her as she was walking down the stairs. He walked as quickly as he could. His pace quickened as he was on the stairs. They were about three steps away. He barely looked where he was going and accidentally bumped into Russell, one of his many enemies. " Hey watch it!" He tripped him once Ed had passed him so he went tumbling down five steps and past Winry.

Her eyes widened as she hurried down the remaining steps and kneeled down by his side. " Are you ok, Edward?" He slowly picked himself up and rubbed the back of his head. " Yeah..." He looked towards the voice. " Oh, it's you!" She looked side to side, " Last time I checked."

" I've been trying to catch up to you. Here." He handed her the pass. She stared back at him. " It's from Ms. Sheska. It's for passing that note."

" But I ride the bus, and my parents can't pick me up today," she said worriedly. _Think fast Ed._ " Don't worry. I can have my parents drop you off if you want. I also have detention, as you can probably tell."

" But my parents will be worried if I'm not there on time."

" Oh I'll tell Feury if you can use the phone."

" Feury?"

" He's the detention teacher. I've known him since sixth grade." She cocked her eyebrow. " I'm tardy...**_a lot_**." She giggled a little bit. He shifted his body into the direction of the designated room. She followed.

" Hey Mr. Feury!" Ed shouted as he entered the room. " Well, Elric, seems you've been tardy again."

" Well, this time it was for a tardy. I'll be back tomorrow for another tardy, and the day after that for passing notes."

" So, you're booked in detention for three straight days. It still doesn't beat your record of seven days. I still can't believe you were late for a second time for every single class in the same day."

" Well...it's a gift." Feury looked past him and saw the girl. " Well, I haven't seen you here before. You're going to have to give me your name so I can make a record." Winry saw Feury pick out a manila folder. She saw him push over the current one on his desk. It was a **_HUGE_** record. Ed went over to it and opened it. He took a pen out of his pocket and wrote "**Tardy: First Period: Mr. Havoc**" in a blank space. She sweat dropped. _He wasn't kidding when he said he was tardy a lot._

" So what's your name ma'am?"

" Oh, it's Winry Rockbell." He wrote her name in big letters on the front of the folder. " Here, just put your reason on the record sheet." She nodded and wrote "**Passing Notes: Fifth Period: Ms. Sheska**" in her own blank space. " Alright you two can just take a seat in one of the desks."

" Hey, Mr. Feury, can Winry use the phone. She needs to call her parents." He nodded and pointed to the phone.

--

**After Detention: Waiting for Edward's dad**

There was an awkward silence between them. " So...Winry, why did you need to talk to me?"

" Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that! I just needed to know your last name."

" Why?"

" Roy needed to know."

" Roy," he said with disgust and his mouth dropped, " as in Roy Mustang?"

" Yeah...but my stupid friend Riza had already asked him to the dance and now I don't even have a friend to go with."_ Now's my chance!_ " So you don't have anyone to go with?"

" Yeah, pathetic I know." _Alright Elric, move in for the kill._ " Well, you can come with me... as a," he took a second to rethink what he would say, " _friend_."_ A friend?! C'mon! I know you want to not act like a freak but really?_ " Really? Wait, if you have someone already, I don't want to barge in with you. You know the whole "Three's a Crowd" thing."

" No, I'm not going with anyone, don't worry." She smiled at him and he blushed. " Do you have something on your face?"

" No!" He yelled as he ran over to the sidewalk where it seemed his father was about to pull up. " Hey wait up!" She said as she ran over to him. Ed opened the door for the both of them. His father looked confused. " So, um, son who's this?"

" This is Winry Rockbell. She had detention with me because our reading teacher saw us passing notes."

" Oh really?" His father said slyly. " Why were you passing notes to each other? Is this a mystery girlfriend you haven't told me about?"

" What?!"

Winry once again sweat dropped as the rants continued with Ed shouting with his father.

**Fullmetal59: Well there you have it. If I get enough reviews for this or if you ask for another chapter eventually to show the dance I'll make it. And then you could actually see why Roy needed to know his last name. (V: That's the longest one shot I have ever seen you make!!! I can't believe it Jen!!!) Glad to hear it. I'll be waiting for your reviews my beloved reviewers!!!**


End file.
